


the best days of our lives (coincidence or a sign) (podfic)

by orphan_account



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Gym Class Heroes, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sexual Content, just as a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:46:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bill's one night stands get famous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best days of our lives (coincidence or a sign) (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [electrumqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrumqueen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the best days of our lives (coincidence or a sign)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/469980) by [electrumqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrumqueen/pseuds/electrumqueen). 



> My reading of electrumqueen's ridiculously-feelsy-for-what-should-just-be-porn and generally great one shot. I've used the All Time Low song Return The Favour in the recording, and you should read the original fic because it's excellent :)

[Download (mp3, 12.46MB, 00:13:37)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/g6tfpntr0onc15u/the%20best%20days%20of%20our%20lives%20%28coincidence%20or%20a%20sign%29.mp3)


End file.
